


Feeling Small

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is one of the only men in the world who can make Wade Wilson feel small in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Small

Wade loves Nate, he really does, but he’s gonna have to have a talk with him about taking up the entire bed. That talk may or may not involve some…persuasive weaponry, depending on how willing his boyfriend is to listen to reason.

It’s not like he’s being tsundere! It really is annoying..he doesn’t at all love having an excuse to squish himself up against the other man, pressing the length of bodies close together every night just to fit them both in. What? He doesn’t!

Okay… so maybe he miiiight like it just a little bit.

After all, Nate’s like a fucking mountain of muscle, complete with warm squishy cuddleable bits, and quite a few less warm definitely not squishy bits of living metal. His body is a veritable theme park (shut up yes his body is a wonderland okay?), just begging to be explored. But Wade’s absolute favourite thing is the sheer size of it.

He’s not just talkin’ techno-organic junk here either, though admittedly Nate is pretty well endowed. No, it’s all about feeling that warm bulk behind him and those enormous arms encircling him protectively, keeping him close and safe and making him feel so small.

It’s weird how much he likes the feeling. He hasn’t felt small since he was a wimpy kid, and back then the feeling was nothing like this. Back then being small was being ignored, being belittled, being unimportant, vulnerable, weak.

This is different.

This isn’t vulnerability to the world. It’s vulnerability to Nate. Which to be fair may not be the smartest thing he’s ever done, letting Cable this close. After all he does seem to like to mess with and/or explode Wade’s head. But right now it feels like Nate is protecting him. Holding him close and practically covering him with his body, and- wait no… make that squishing him.

“Nate. Naaate. Move your huge techno-organic ass! Y’re killin’ me. I’m suffocating here! Oh the humanity! I’m too young and pretty to die oh god,” he wiggles pointedly until Nate grunts and shifts away, turning over onto his other side and leaving Wade horribly snuggle free.

“No no wait, I take it back,” he squeaks, scrambling over Nate’s side and rolling up against him. “A guy could get used to being squished,” he says sagely, nudging his way back under Nate’s arm. The techno-organic one this time, which isn’t quite as comfy, but it will do.

Nate huffs out a breath that might be a laugh, or maybe a sigh, but pulls him in closer like he weighs nothing, which gives Wade the tingles all over. “You could probably crush me like a can right now,” he says conversationally, though he suspects Nate has already fallen back asleep.

“Crunch goes the Wade,” he adds, cuddling up as close as he can against Nate’s body and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. “You could probably compress me pretty small. Maybe even into a little Deadpool cube. You could put it on a keychain.”

Nate’s big cool hand runs the full length of his spine, coming up to cradle the back of his head. The feeling makes Wade shiver against him, tugging him in even closer with a leg hooked over Nate’s. “Cold,” he mutters, torn between nuzzling into Nate’s neck and pressing his head back into the bigger man’s palm.

“You talk too much,” Nate rumbles, rolling sleepily until he’s half covering him again with his body.

“And for this I deserve to be crushed?” he squeaks. Luckily the squishing only lasts a few seconds before Nate shifts his weight to something more bearable.

Much more bearable.

“Mmm whatcha doing with your hips there Nate? Feels an awful lot like- mphh,” he keeps talking into the kiss until the movement of Nate’s lips and the slick swipe of his tongue make it impossible to continue.

“Rutting. I was gonna say rutting,” he gasps a few minutes later, clinging tight to his boyfriend’s shoulders. Nate looms above him, eclipsing him as he grinds himself down as they meet over and over.

Nate smiles, holding himself up with one arm and using the other to peel Wade’s hands off of his shoulders and pin them above his head. He holds them there easily, even when Wade tests his grip and grins devilishly up at him.

“Not gonna let me up till you’ve had your way with me huh? Sweet!” Wade tries to wiggle his hips upwards, but Nate’s not giving him any room for friction. In fact, he’s just kinda looming there, smirking down as Wade starts to pout at the lack of sexytimes happening.

“You look good,” Nate hums in that rich warm stupid way that makes Wade’s heart do a whole acrobatics routine in his chest. Trust him to know exactly the words to say to almost have him believing it. Which is saying something since Nate is peeling him out of his boxers, and being naked hasn’t felt this close to being a good thing since before Weapon X.

“Aw, you’re making me blush,” he croons, averting his eyes. Only Nate doesn’t let eye averting slide in bed (the damn control freak), so Wade finds one huge hand cupping his chin, lifting his head until he looks up into his eyes and the heat between their mouths becomes too much. Then they are kissing, and Wade is wiggling Nate’s Deadpool boxers down over his hip bones, and the heat just keeps building and building until Wade thinks his body will catch fire if Nate doesn’t touch him and take him and give him everything he has right this second.

“Nate, need you. Need you like I needed that last slice of cake the other day. And I took it from Irene’s plate, which means you know I’ve got it bad, ‘cuz she was wearing those really pointy shoes and have you seen what they can do to my poor squishy parts? Have you Nate? It’s not pretty, and next time I fully intend on making you kiss it better because- oooh,” Wade goes kind of boneless as one lubed finger presses against his hole. Cold, which means he’s going for the metal hand, and fuck he could do that a thousand times and Wade will never stop thinking it’s completely and utterly mind-meltingly hot.

“Hgggg,” he spreads his legs, always willing and eager when it comes to letting Nate get close, and he isn’t disappointed as Nate’s finger thrusts it’s way into him, filling him so much already. The ridges of the T.O send shivery sensations through his entire body as Nate fucks him slowly, adding fingers whenever Wade starts to demand (whine for) more.

“Techno Organic tease,” Wade gripes after a while, though really he can’t complain. Between the fingers working in him and the slow grind of Nate’s erection against his own he could probably come, but he’s been working on lasting longer, and it’s not like he wants this to end.

Nate rolls them at some point, letting Wade position himself on top and sink down at his own pace, leaving Wade to wonder if Nate can’t see into his head because he always seems to know exactly what turns him on the most, and riding him is definitely at the top of Wade’s list.

“This is… good. I bet it’s good for you too, huh big guy? And boy do I ever mean big,” he tries to keep the tremor out of his voice, but Nate’s smirk let’s him know in no uncertain terms that he’s doing a terrible job. “Not that you should let it go to your head. There’s a head joke here but I’m having a bit of trouble concentrating,” he adds with a full body shiver. It feels like every thrust knocks the wind out of him and makes his stomach flutter, and Nate’s hands slide up and down his sides, stroking heat into him before they settle blazingly hot on his hips.

And then, oh God, Nate is actually lifting him up and pulling him back down onto his cock with each thrust, pushing in so so deep each time Nate’s hands bring him crashing down.

“Nnnnnate,” Wade whines, trying to get his hand on his cock in some way that might possibly lead to orgasm, but the manhandling is making it difficult to keep a good grip, let alone set any kind of pace. “Ngh, fuuuuck.”

Nate just smirks at him, and it’s almost like he knows that Wade could probably come just from the feeling of Nate filling him up so completely. His cock is so hard and hot and perfect inside of him, hitting all of the spots that make him want to melt.

He feels ridiculously loved when they do this. Loved and a tiny bit nervous, because Nate very clearly chose this position so that he could see all of him, and being seen is something Wade’s not sure he’ll ever get used to. But with Nate he actually wants to get used to it, and maybe the fact that he’s willing to chill mostly naked on his bed more often than not means he’s getting there.

Nate’s starting to lose it now too, his breath coming in ragged gasps and cut off chants of Wade’s name that make it hard to remember why he is holding back when Nate is so damn hot. “You close yet ‘cuz I’m pretty sure I’m gonna-ahhhh,” Wade bites back his moan as he comes, shaking a little as he’s cradled by two strong arms. Nate, ever the gentleman (at least tonight), waits until he’s come down from the high of his orgasm, making sure he’s fully satisfied before he finally lets himself go.

Wade rolls off of him, taking a moment to catch his breath before curling back up against him (and yup he’s in the squish zone again… he’s starting to think that with Cable it’s kind of inevitable). Wade makes a happy little noise as Nate’s arms curl around him and nuzzles his head against his chest, barely even feeling a twinge of embarrassment anymore about his post-sex snuggle daze.

He can feel Nate’s smile against his head when he kisses him, and can hear his heartbeat as Nate pulls him close like he weighs nothing. Sheltered, safe, sappy; Wade feels all kinds of mushy S words here. Sleeping with Nate, letting him hold him and cradle him close, it makes Wade stupidly happy. And yeah, so maybe he’s spent his whole life feeling small, but for once he finds he really doesn’t mind it at all.


End file.
